Public Outings
by Suspicious Crow
Summary: Robin loved being a super hero. You got to fight bad guys, save lives, and let's face it, Heroes always got the girls. Though there was this one other activity Robin loved to do. He loved to go and do normal things in his costume, so he could see the startled faces of citizens.
1. Chapter 1 Ice Cream

The bell on the door jingled as two teenagers walked into the ice cream shop in Gotham City. The bored employee looked up to see the customer. His eyes bulged out of his sockets as he realized that two famous sidekicks stood in line for ice cream. Robin and Kidflash were in costume and were examining the menu.

"Umm, Uh, Do you need h-help with s-something?" the employee asked startled.

"We would love to buy some ice cream!" exclaimed the speedster and bat together.

Robin loved being a super hero. You got to fight bad guys, save lives, and let's face it, Heroes always got the girls. Though there was this one other activity Robin loved to do. He loved to go and do normal things in his costume, so he could see the startled faces of citizens. Did Batman approve of it? Usually not, but a little fun never killed anyone. Wally tagged along for a good time; he could also sometimes get a snack out of it too.

Robin looked around at the variety of flavors before him. Chocolate, Vanilla, Peach, Coffee, and Superman ice cream aligned the walls. Then something caught his eye. A new flavor called Batman! That one sounded interesting, but he wasn't sure if he would choose that one over his favorite flavor.

Finally the employee recovered from his shocked state, and he noticed Robin eying the Batman flavor.

"Is that what you would like a scoop of?" he asked.

"Nope, I would like one scoop of Superman please." answered Robin.

Both the employee and Wally's jaw fell. The sidekick of The Caped Crusader had just chosen Superman ice cream over a Batman titled one.

"Dude, you have to get Batman ice cream. You are the Boy Wonder; It's a law." Wally said.

"Superman ice cream is my favorite." replied Robin matter of factly.

"Well okay then, I would like three banana splits and two chocolate dipped cones please." ordered Wally.

The employee got to work with their orders, and Robin and Wally paid. After they got there ice cream they went to sit down. They chose a table right next to the door so they could see how people reacted once they saw that two super heroes were at the local ice cream shop.

The first citizens to walk in were an elderly couple. They looked at the costumes of the two teenagers and smiled.

The next customers were a group of kids. The kids sat down with their ice cream across the restaurant and just stared at them, expecting something to happen.

"This is boring!" claimed Wally. "I thought this would be more interesting. We risked being yelled at by Batman for this?"

"Just a bit longer. I'm sure someone interesting will come." replied Robin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Then all of a sudden the door was slammed open. The bell on the door broke off and rolled across the floor. A man with a ski mask came in. He was carrying a large sack and a knife.

"Employee! Put all the money from the register in this bag and nobody will get hurt!" Yelled the man.

Then something clicked in the thief's head. Why wasn't anyone screaming? He took a look around the ice cream parlor. He saw two teenagers he did not want to see.

Robin and Kid Flash were staring at him with ice cream in their hands and grins on their faces. He stared back with a nervous look.

"I t-think I h-have the wro-wrong place." He stammered while breaking into a sweat.

"Yeah, I bet you do." replied Robin taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Umm.. Uh, I'll just g-give this t-to y-you" The thief handed Wally his knife and bag, as he stuttered like a madman.

"And I will give this to you." Robin stated handing the robber a pair of handcuffs.

The thief willingly put the handcuffs on, and sat down in a chair awaiting the police. Dick and Wally decided to wait around for the police to make sure nothing happened. Wally went up to order more ice cream while they were waiting. He got a superman cone and two chocolate cones, and brought them back to the table. He handed the Superman cone to Robin and a chocolate one to the thief in handcuffs.

The robber was terribly embarrassed. Instead of the easy target like he had planned, he was waiting to be arrested and eating ice cream with The Boy Wonder and some other kid dressed in neon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning as Dick was eating breakfast with Bruce their conversation seemed to turn out oddly.

"Nice job at the ice cream shop yesterday, Dick" stated Bruce.

"What? How did you know about that!?" exclaimed Dick.

"But we need to discuss your taste in ice cream." replied Bruce, ignoring Dick's last question

After Bruce left for work, Dick looked at the newspaper Bruce was reading at breakfast. The front cover read: Robin, partner of Batman, stops burglary while eating Superman ice cream! In the article there was a picture of Robin and Kid Flash eating ice cream with the thief.


	2. Chapter 2 Bowling

**Hey everyone! Thanks a ton for reading this, and I really appreciate all those who reviewed! This is my first fanfiction, so I was pretty excited to see some reviews. Also I really really am thankful for some of the ideas you guys gave me. New ideas and suggestions are always a huge help! **

**I give my most sincere thanks to SimplisticReality for the idea this chapter was based off of. Now please read and enjoy! **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

It was a rainy, cold afternoon; the type you spend inside reading a novel or sipping hot chocolate. Of course the weather wasn't going to stop the plans of a certain thirteen year old. He met up in an alleyway with Wally and Roy. Both of them had their costumes on and were ready for battle.

"This urgent call of yours better be important. I skipped out on my date for this." Roy said.

"So what bad guy do you need help with? Penguin? Riddler?" Wally guessed eagerly.

"I never said we were catching bad guys at all." Robin chuckled.

"You told us to suit up and get to Gotham pronto. What are we doing then?" hissed Roy.

"We're going bowling!" exclaimed Robin!

"I'm going home" Roy seethed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

"Strike!" Wally yelled! Dick clapped as Roy was grumbling to himself.

Somehow Roy had been suckered into this. First it had been blackmail, then it had been the puppy eyes, but what won him over was when Dick used knock-out gas. Next thing he knew he was sitting in a chair as Robin and Kidflash played a game of air hockey in the arcade of the bowling alley. Once they realized Roy was awake they went to go start their bowling game.

As they went to rent their shoes and a lane, people around them gasped. The citizens that wore glasses took them off and cleaned them; the ones that didn't have glasses attempted to clean there eye balls. Were three famous and superhuman sidekicks really here to play a game of bowling?

An employee ran up to them startled. "Is everything alright? Should we evacuate?" she managed to say.

"No, I promise nothing is wrong." answered Roy trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh, that's a relief?" said the employee even more confused now. "Could I help you then?"

"Yeah I guess we need shoes and a lane." sighed Roy.

Kid Flash and Robin bounced with excitement. And that is how Roy was where he was now, waiting for his turn to bowl.

Finally his turn came and he went up to where Robin had just finished.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Roy picked out his bowling ball; it was red of course. He glanced up to the automated score board. They had played three turns so far. Dick and Wally had near perfect scores, but he had only knocked down eight pins in three turns. 'Why did Dick choose his worst sport?' was the main thought running through Roy's head. Every citizen in the bowling alley was now watching their game, and most of them were snapping photos or recording the entire thing. Why Dick liked to go around in his costume and do odd things was a forever unanswered question; it just attracted attention. "Once a performer always a performer" Roy thought sourly.

Roy took his ball and rolled it down the lane. It was on a direct course for the pins, picking up speed along the way. Right before it hit a pin, the ball curved and ended up in the gutter. The crowd of citizens could be heard trying to contain there laughter, but Dick and Wally didn't even try.

"Dude, that was pretty terrific!" Wally cried he was laughing so hard.

"Better than any strike!" Robin said.

After what seemed like forever, the laughter finally died down. Wally went up to take his next turn.

Right before Wally slid his ball down to the ground, someone yelled out.

"Hey!" A man with a doubtful expression came forth. "I don't really believe you three are Robin, Flash Boy, and Speedy"

"It's Kid Flash. Say it with me now, Kiiiiddd Flaaassh"

"And I'm Red Arrow now." Replied Roy with an annoyed expression.

"Why don't you think we are who we are?" asked Robin

The man studied Robin for a second before replying.

"No way The Boy Wonder is this short"

At this answer both Wally and Roy started laughing. Robin didn't think there was any humor to that joke.

"Fine, fine, I'll prove it to you" Roy said trying to hold his escaping laughter in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy nocked an arrow. The crowd was silent as he concentrated. Aiming for the first pin of a lane with upright pins, he let the arrow go. It whizzed through the air and hit its target. The pin fell over and knocked each and every other pin down with it. A strike! The citizens oohed and awed at this.

"If only I could bowl with arrows." Roy thought.

"That doesn't prove anything! Anyone with basic archery training could do that!" exclaimed the man.

Seriously? Was this man stupid? Kid Flash went to try his luck next.

"Training can't get you to do this." Kid flash said grinning. He grabbed a bowling ball and then sped off. He took the ball and brushed it against ten lanes of pins, knocking all of the pins down. Ten perfect strikes! He could hear the audience clapping as he ran back to Roy.

"Ahhhhh!" He accidentally stopped to late and ended up ramming into Roy, dropping the ball on his toe.

"That hurt!" Wally yelled jumping around holing onto his injured foot. The man was laughing his head off. Practically every citizen was now video taping this event. It was too good to miss. One thing nobody noticed was that the little ninja was missing.

After Wally's painful yet dramatic show, he finally clued in.

"Hey, where's Rob?" Wally asked looking around.

As if on cue the lights started flickering. The pin setting machines started knocking down the pins in every lane.

"He's wherever the controls to this place are." chuckled Roy.

The automated score boards started to exclaim 'Strike!' over and over again until they were cut off. Instead of shouting 'Strike' the boards started playing The Batman song.

"NaNaNaNaNaNaNa BATMAN!" The speakers played as a Robin picture flashed all over the screen. The once doubtful man had no way of thinking they were anyone else but the real thing now.


	3. Chapter 3 Walmart

**Hey everyone! Thanks a ton for all the great feedback; it makes me super happy to get reviews. So if you are reading this remember to review! This chapter takes place 2 years ago (so Robin is 11) I don't know if I ever said this and you probably figured it out, but this story takes place in season 1 (this chapter is two years before season 1.)**

**Also thanks SnowWhiteAppleSauce for the idea this chapter was based off! Please enjoy:**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

There may not be an end to the madness that Robin like to call fun, but there was a beginning. And this is it:

The time was two years ago. The place was Gotham. A boy was on a rooftop, coughing his lungs out. Robin was on patrol, and he had a cold.

"Hack, ack, cough, ack, ACK!" Robin sniffled as his coughing receded.

The Boy Wonder had a little cold, but just because it was little didn't mean it wasn't annoying. Robin put his hand to his throat, wanting to be able to reach inside it and grab the scratchy feeling and fling it across Gotham. Instead he tried to focus on something else to get his mind off it.

Batman was across Gotham at the moment. Tonight was a slow night. They had just recently put away all the big bad guys, and Arkam had just upped the security which meant no one could escape at least for a week or two. Since it was such a slow night, Batman had decided to split up on patrol.

"Thank goodness." Robin thought. If they hadn't decided to split up, Batman would have noticed he had a cold. Then Robin would be told to go back home. What a pain that would be.

Still, the pain in his throat was really getting on his nerves. If only he had cough drops. That was the one thing he didn't carry in his utility belt. Now that he thought about it, that was probably the only thing they didn't have at the manor either. Cough drops would really be handy. That's when Robin spotted the Walmart next to the building he was perched on.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

It was exactly 11:03 pm. That was okay Walmart was an always open store, and at this late at night there would only be a few people inside. Robin decided to go in; he really was looking forward to the cough drops now. He walked up to the automatic doors, and he suddenly got an idea. Using his full sprinting speed he ran to the door with all his might. Robin was trying to get to the door before it had a chance to even open a crack. Right before he touched the closed door they shot open for him to go in. He rapidly stopped his full speed dash.

"One more time." Robin thought to himself. He really wanted to beat the automatic doors. He stepped back a couple steps and waited for the door to close. Then he once again sprinted at top speed toward the door.

That 'One more time' quickly turned into ten more times. He finally finished when he succeeded in touching the door before it opened. Robin felt quite proud of himself, and he strolled inside of the store.

The employee who's job it was to greet customers at the front door and hand them shopping carts had seen the entire thing. She really was quite shocked at the fiasco. Why was The Boy Wonder here? Was something wrong with their door?

As Robin walked past her she tried to ask the boy why he was here. "W-wha, how-w, door?" was the only thing that came out of the utterly shocked employee's mouth.

"Good evening!" Robin replied waving his gloved hand. His voice was hoarse as he tried not to cough. "Where could I find the cough drops?" he asked.

The employee pointed towards the medicine section at the end of the store. Robin smiled and walked off coughing.

"Who knew superheroes could get sick." the employee said to himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

As Robin walked toward the medicine section he passed a variety of products. Batman action figures, Batman pajamas, Batman bandages lined the wall of the store. Robin took great interest in the items themed after him.

He pushed the thought of his hoarse throat aside as he examined a Robin action figure. An old man walked along the isle pushing his cart. The man was wearing a blue vest and the cart was filled with duplicate items; he was an employee stocking the shelves with the newest items. He took one look at the boy in front of him, and his eyes practically popped out of socket.

Was that Robin The Boy Wonder looking at a Robin action figure? This was surely too good to be true. His first reaction was to open and close his eyes; maybe he was just tired? Even after rapidly adjusting his eyes the raven haired boy was still standing there. The employee decided to poke him to make sure he was real.

The employee leaned in and tapped Robin on his shoulder; Robin spun around rapidly, ready to fight the villain who had just sneaked up on him. Luckily Robin caught himself right before his fist reached the man's nose.

"Ooops, not a bad guy." Robin said to the Old man, trying not to laugh. The man looked like he was about to faint, but he managed to get a couple words out.

"M-may hhelp you-u?" he said still startled.

"I forgot, where are the cough drops?" Robin responded. The employee pointed to where they were located.

"Thanks! Sorry about almost breaking your nose." Robin said cheerfully as he walked away.

The man watched as Robin practically skipped down the isle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Robin reached the cough drops he was pretty happy. His burning throat seemed to jump with excitement when his eyes saw the assortment of candy-like medicines. There were so many different flavors. Which one should he get? Citrus, cherry, strawberry, and mint ones sounded bland. They also had ones with cartoon characters on them. The ones that caught the eye of Robin were the superhero ones. Green Lantern and Batman Cough drops sat on a decorated shelf. Then robin saw the pack he wanted. He grabbed it and walked to go check out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

As Robin walked up to the register he heard a shrill shriek.

"All of it in the bag. Now!" A man with a ski mask was pointing a gun at the employee that had watched Robin's attempts to beat the door. She was very panicked.

"'That isn't nice." Robin said, tapping the thief on the shoulder.

The man spun around and pointed the gun at Robin.

"Don't try anything, brat!" spat the man,

Robin started laughing his signature cackle.

"Stop laughing, kid! Or I'll shoot!" The man seemed uneasy with the kid laughing at gun point.

This made Robin laugh even more. His throat was killing him, but this was just too funny.

"I'm serious, shut up!" The man was shaking now.

"Boo." Batman whispered in the robber's ear.

The robber probably peed his pants, as his hands shot up and he screamed even more high pitched than the girl employee did. As he flung his hands up in fear, his gun smacked him right in the nose. The thief doubled over in pain; his nose was bleeding.

Batman placed his handcuffs in front of the robber.

"Put those on." Batman said in his gruff voice. The robber nodded his head violently, afraid to not put them on. Batman walked over to Robin.

"May I ask why you are in Walmart?" Batman asked.

"Errand to run." Robin replied trying to hind his product behind his back.

"Uh-huh" Batman said glaring.

Robin knew he didn't have a chance when he received the bat glare. He showed his mentor the medicine he was shopping for.

"Superman flavored cough drops?" Batman said facepalming. The handcuffed thief chuckled. Batman sent him a terrifying bat glare.

"Yep!" Robin said. "My throat hurts."

"That aside, we are having a conversation about your choice in flavors."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

**Tell me what you think? This was the beginning for Robin's obsession for public outings and Superman flavored items.**


	4. Chapter 4 Corn Maze

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Finally! Sorry it took me so long to write, I couldn't become un-lazy. Again, I must thank everyone for their kind reviews. I always get so happy reading the reviews!**

**This one super awesome person drew a spectacular comic of the first chapter. If she wants, I would love for her to post how to get to the comic in the reviews, so everyone can see it. It really is awesome!**

**And on to the new chapter!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooO

A brisk, cold puff of wind brushed past the golden leaves. The autumn colors were dripping off the trees. The smell of Apple Cider tainted the air. But the beautiful autumn day was the last thing on Roy and Wally's mind. The only thing they could think of was how this had happened again.

They were fully costumed and standing in front of the entrance to a corn maze. Wally remembered Robin promising him apple cider and s'mores; he decided going with Robin was worth it at the time.

Roy just couldn't figure out how he had gotten here though. The last thing he recalled was going to sleep in his bed in his apartment. The next thing he knew it was morning and he was wearing his Red Arrow costume. He also happened to wake up on a bus handcuffed next to Robin and Kid Flash. That is always a bad sign. The bus then dropped the three heroes off around noon in a field with corn growing.

Robin was practically dancing with excitement. The other people in the field were staring at them with all different emotions. The children all seemed excited, but some of the parents had worry drawn on their faces.

"I swear there is no bomb in the corn maze." stated Red Arrow to the crowd. Relief flooded the faces of all the adults, but it was soon replaced with confusion.

"I'm going home." Roy said to Robin. Robin looked disappointed at this.

"Why? We went through a lot of trouble to get you to agree to come." replied Robin trying to get Roy to stay.

"No you didn't. You knocked me out and handcuffed me!" Roy yelled. He really didn't want a bowling incident repeat.

"It's okay Rob, Red Arrow couldn't find his way out of a maze anyway. Dumber than a box of rocks, that on there" Wally teased pointing his finger at Roy.

"Yeah you're right, he would get us lost" Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine! I'll do the dumb maze!" Roy hissed. He'd prove how great his sense of direction is.

Robin and Kid Flash high fived and smiled at Roy.

"Okay! Go buy us tickets please!" sung Robin and Wally together.

"Why am I paying for this!" complained Roy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooO

Roy bought three tickets and then handed them to Robin. Robin waved them in the air happily.

"Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Robin running towards the entrance.

Two hours later...

"We need to go left!" yelled Robin.

"No, we have to keep going straight!" yelled Roy waving his hands in the air.

"You guys! Right is always right!" Wally tried to reason.

Every single citizen in the corn maze decided it would be fun to follow the three heroes, after they got over their shock. Most were snickering as the teens fought among themselves. Some were deciding if it was okay to ask for autographs. Finally a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' ended and they decided to go right. The crowd followed them as they went on.

Another two hours later...

They made their way back to where they had fought over the direction two hours ago. As the citizens realized they had gotten no where in two hours they sighed.

"Right is always right." Kid Flash tried to say again.

"No. Right is always wrong." replied Red Arrow trying to hold back the bad language and curse words ready to flow from his mouth. He didn't want to curse in front of all the children who were following them.

"KF why would we go right again if we just determined it lead us right back here?" Robin said facepalming.

"We are going my way this time." hissed Red Arrow walking straight. Everyone followed him. They walked along Roy's path for about twenty minutes before realizing that it always led to dead ends.

"Nice going Red Arrow!" yelled Wally shaking his fist.

"Your path was no better!" exclaimed Red Arrow.

"Mine at least had the logic that right is always right!" Wally yelled right back.

"That logic seemed to fail you, Flash boy!" Roy hollered.

The two red heads stopped arguing for one second. They realized that Robin and every single citizen following them were not behind them any more.

"Where is Rob?" asked Kid Flash.

"Darn it." seethed Red Arrow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooO

Another two hours passed before Wally and Roy made it out of the maze. They were scratched and bruised because they had ran through the walls of corn to finally get out. It was considered cheating to do that, but six hours of a maze was enough. Both of them were starving. They looked around for Robin. They almost killed him as they saw him telling stories near a campfire.

"Hiya guys! Finally out?" Robin said once he realized Roy and Wally's presence. He was surrounded by citizens as they all sat around the campfire. Little kids waited patiently for him to continue his story. Wally noticed a pack of marshmallows and quickly stuck a dozen onto a stick. He stuck the stick into the fire.

"How long have you been out?!" exclaimed Roy.

"About two hours." snickered Robin.

"We appreciate your help." Wally said his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Robin ignored their ranting and continued his story. The three heroes started taking turns telling the stories of the lamest and funniest villains they ever faced.

"Condiment king!"

"Crazy Quilt!"

"Captain Boomerang!"

"The Clock King!"

They listed off more and more lame villains. The citizens all stayed and listened in awe at this once in a lifetime opportunity. About thirty minutes and 200 of Wally's marshmallows set on fire later, the moon and stars came out.

A beautiful full moon danced in the autumn night. Roy couldn't remember the last moon he'd seen that wasn't when he was fighting crime. He looked at Robin and Kid Flash admiring the beautiful sky. Roy would never admit it but he actually had really enjoyed today. It was nice to take a break and remember that being a hero is fun. They all really needed to remember that sometimes. Robin had found a perfect way to do just that with his beloved 'public outings'.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooO

**The End!**

**Sorry it took forever for this chapter. I would really appreciate if you would review. I always read the reviews. :D**

**Also all those lame villains I listed are real DC villains (look em up!) Those were the only ones that I could think of, and I just noticed all their names began with the letter 'C'! I think that is pretty funny!**

**Thanks a ton for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trick or Treat!

YOUNG JUSTICE IS BACK! Season two episode 8 and 9 were absolutely amazing! I love this show so much I can't stand it!

Okay, finally a new update! Sorry I took so long for this one. School is taking up a lot of time and I'm also working on my Halloween costume in my free time. I'm being Link from Legend of Zelda (sorta a costume mix of Wind waker and Ocarina of Time)

Anyway I know you guys want to see Robin and Artemis or other characters, so I will try to get to that in the next chapter. For this chapter though it will just be more Wally, Roy, and Robin. Cause I just love those three so much (And I had an idea for this already)!

And here we go...

* * *

"Ding Dong!" A doorbell sounded. Footsteps were heard before the door swung open.

"Trick or Treat!" two teenagers shouted while one grumbled. Robin, Kidflash, and Red Arrow stood on the front porch of a creepily decorated house. The man stared at them puzzled.

"Nah, it can't be. Just kids dressed up." thought the man. He began handing over a piece of candy to each of the heroes.

"Nice Boy Wonder costume" the man said in awe as he gave candy to Robin. "You too, Flash Kid." Kid Flash ignored the name as candy entered his already half full pillow case.

"And uh... nice archer look?" added the man looking at Red Arrow. "Aren't you a bit old to be trick and treating?" He directed his question to Red Arrow. In return he received a glare much like one from Batman. The man noticed the REAL arrows on the red head's back and wished he hadn't said anything. He quickly put candy into Roy's bag and shut the door.

"Are we finished yet?" asked Roy. He had agreed to go trick-or-treating just to skip the drugging and handcuffing part of their all to often 'public outings.'

Both Robin and Wally weighed their pillow case candy sacks in their hands.

"Nope, not enough yet." replied Wally with a grin on his face.

"I'd say about 23.7 houses until we have reached our pillow case's maximum capacity." calculated Robin. Wally nodded his head in agreement. Roy just groaned at this newly found information.

* * *

"Ding Dong!" A doorbell sung. An old woman opened the door.

"Trick or Treat!" three teenagers said. This time Roy had a smile on his face, for this was the 23rd house since the candy calculation meaning it was the last one.

"Wow! What realistic costumes!" The old woman stated. She poured in the remaining candy from her bowl into the three pillow cases so she could retire for the night. The extra candy she gave to them made up for the .7 of a house Robin had correctly calculated.

"What did you make the costumes out of?" question the old woman.

"Bulletproof Kevlar. The usual." stated Kid Flash.

She looked at the advanced technology on Robin's glove and the real bow on Red Arrow's back. The realization hit her like a spitball hits a teacher. Right in the face.

"May I take a picture with you three?" The woman asked excitedly. Her grandson would love to hear this story.

She was the only one who had realized they were the real thing all night. Roy was literally shocked by the lack of observation skills the citizens had. Then he thought that lack must be helpful for people with mediocre disguises like Superman. Robin and Wally nodded their heads to the request for the picture and pulled Roy along with them into the picture.

* * *

Finally their pillow cases were full and they were finished with the trick-or-treating for the night. Roy was ready to go home and get a good night sleep; last nights full night of patrol had taken a toll on him. Going home was the last thing on Robin's mind though.

"Let's TP Green Arrows house!" Robin exclaimed holding up toilet paper from out of nowhere.

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed now more excited than Robin. They both looked up at Roy for his answer. He hated to admit it, but he really did want to TP Oliver's mansion. It would be a ton of fun.

"Definitely." Roy answered with a smirk on his face.

* * *

It was five in the morning on November 1st. Roy was in a tree in Ollie's yard picking up the last of the toilet paper from a few hours ago. He was going to kill Robin and Kid Flash.

About six hours ago all three teen heroes were at Oliver's house. A speedster and a ninja could really make a mess with toilet paper and a mansion in just a couple minutes. Sadly right when Roy was about to throw his first roll of toilet paper onto the house, Green Arrow's lights had flickered on. Green Arrow shot a net arrow at the intruders. The net only captured Roy though. He looked around to see Wally and Robin nowhere in sight. Then he noticed his candy bag was gone too.

"Robin! Come back here with my candy!" Roy shouted through the net that he was entangled in. He heard a cackle in the distance as an angry Green Arrow stood over him.

Now he had spent five hours removing toilet paper from the yard and roof. Another night without sleep. Did he mention he was going to kill Robin and Kid Flash?

* * *

Okay that was so short. I'm really sorry about that. I feel like whenever Roy goes out on the public outings the chapter always revolves around him too much. I'm sorry if you don't like that. The next chapter will have some other characters in it. Thanks a ton for reading my story! Please leave your review!


	6. Chapter 6 Santa's Lap

**Hello Everyone! I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've just been too lazy to write. I feel like this chapter ended up kinda messy, but please enjoy anyway. Remember to leave a review please!**

* * *

My name is Artemis Crock and I have absolutely no idea of what the hell is happening.

My last memory seems pretty normal, but also a bit blurry. I was sitting in the living room of the cave along with M'gann, Conner, and Aqualad. Hoping someone would show up for a mission or for training for I was pretty bored. I heard the zeta tube announce the arrival of Kid Flash. He would probably be of more interest than sitting here in boredom. The zeta tube announced Robin next. After I heard that announcement it all went black.

Next thing I know I'm in my costume (please don't ask how) along with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad, also in their costumes. We are standing in line in a Christmas decorated mall. We are waiting to sit in Santa Clause's lap. Of course this entire idea was planned by Robin and Kid Mouth. Both Robin and Kidflash are standing in line and bouncing with excitement. I can't even comprehend how stupid they are for thinking this would be fun. Both of them would probably have arrows in their head if only children weren't watching.

Speaking of children watching, since we are in costumes every single person in this stinking mall seems to have come and stare at us. The stares are so awkward, some people seem excited, but others seem terrified. Though I must say that compared to Superboy I must seem way less uncomfortable. Robin and Kidflash are waving eagerly at everyone and giving high fives to kids. Miss Martian at least seems somewhat happy to try out another earth tradition. I can tell by Aqualad's face he feels exactly like me about this situation. If we weren't in public Robin and Kidflash would probably have both an arrow and water bearer through their heads.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I tried to keep my cool as I turned around to face a young girl.

"I thought Green Arrow was a man?" she said innocently. I clenched my teeth, why am I here?

"I'm not Green Arrow." I tried to say calmly. It may have come off with a murderous intent because the girl backed away quickly though.

Finally our group reached the front of the line, to get our turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Let's just get this over with." I decided.

* * *

After a couple minutes of arguing about who would go first and last, Miss Martian was the first to go. She floated over to the man in a fat costume, and sat on his lap carefully. The man dressed as old St. Nick seemed confused over the teen with green skin and the ability to fly. He quickly got over his shock and remembered he had a job to do.

"So what would you like for Christmas young lady?" he asked nicely.

"Hmm... I guess a new cookbook would be fantastic." she said with excitement.

Good that was quick and easy I thought. One down and five to go before we can leave this strange scene. Next up was Superboy.

Looking really confused about what to do, he tried to do what Miss Martian had done. He walked up to the the strange man in the costume and plopped down on his lap not so carefully. The Santa groaned at the surprising weight of the teen on his old knees. Both Robin and Kid Flash were in hysterics at this site.

"Uhhh... what do you want for Christmas?" The not-so-jolly Santa tried to ask quickly.

"I don't know." replied Superboy still putting all his weight on the man's knees.

"Well could you hurry up and choose!?" stated the man trying not to shout out with pain.

Superboy decided to leave it at that and got up to leave the very relieved Santa Clause. The only thought in my mind is just how embarrassing this is. Next up was Aqualad, I really couldn't bare to watch this fiasco anymore.

When the man dressed as Santa saw Aqualad his smile instantly faded. Another grown teen coming to break his legs. I could read his face of despair. Lucky for him so could Aqualad, so Aqualad decided to stand beside him instead of sitting on his lap. The man had a grateful look shining in his eyes.

"And what would you enjoy for Christmas?" The man directed to Aqualad.

"I suppose a book would be enjoyable sir." Aqualad replied in an exasperated tone.

"Thanks." The Santa said awkwardly. The awkwardness in the air could choke you.

"Yes! half way done!" I thought tiredly. We can leave soon, and I can beat some since into the two idiots who's idea this was.

"You are up Arty!" shouted Robin.

"I. Will. Pass." I replied trying to keep myself from kicking them where it hurt in public.

"Not happening!" Both Robin and Kidflash cheered as they each grabbed one of my arms. They sprinted me over to the red clad man and plopped me on his lap. The man looked as exhausted as I felt. I wasn't just annoyed now, I was furious.

"Um. What would you like?" the man asked nervously.

I thought about what I wanted most of all. At the moment it was to beat up both of the morons. I looked directly at Santa and whispered into his ear. I told him exactly how I was planning to kill the boys with maybe a few explicit words thrown into my plan-rant. A few. The man looked at me with terrified eyes. I got up and stomped back to join the others. Next up was Kidflash.

"Uhh good luck not dying." the Santa said with a sympathetic look after he had just heard my plan. Wally crashed right down onto his legs not caring to answer his warning. The man felt pain at the not-so light teen.

"What. Would. You. Like." The fat suited man said clenching his teeth.

"Uhhh A hundred cookies, no, a hundred s'mores, no, a couple pizzas, no, how 'bout a hundred pizzas?" Wally said quite quickly. Wally was pretty much vibrating in place out of excitement. The man now had a face of pain because of the weight on his old knees. The next thing I knew the man had pushed Wally out of his lap, and Wally was now sprawled on the floor. Robin was unsuccessfully trying to hold in his laughter. He looked like he was about to yell at Wally, but I suppose he remembered he was getting paid to do this. Or perhaps he knew it wouldn't look good to yell at a sidekick. Either way the man sat back down and shouted. "Next!"

Finally Robin went up to Santa. He sat down carefully on the man's knee. I could tell the old man was relieved this kid didn't weigh too much.

"Well what would you like?" the man asked trying to get this last one over with.

"Hmmm" I could tell Robin was seriously thinking about this.

"Well?" The man asked impatiently.

"I know! I want a Superman Cape!" exclaimed Robin.

Did the sidekick of Batman just ask for a cape of Superman's? I must be hearing wrong. I looked around, but from the shocked face of everyone I knew I heard it right. The citizens gasped. Santa wasn't sure what to do. The reporters that had gathered started to scribble a note down.

"Okay I'm done. This is too much. Leaving by myself." I thought as I tried to escape as everyone recovered from their shock.

As I was almost out of the crowd of people who came to gawk at the sidekicks I ran right into a reporter. The reporter was muscular, had black hair, and thick glasses. His name-tag spelled 'Kent'. His face seemed to show the most shock at Robin's unusual request. He looked oddly familiar, but at that moment I didn't have time to ponder. I was almost out of this craziness.

"Sorry." I mumbled to apologize for running right into him, and I kept walking.

* * *

**Thanks a ton for reading! Please leave a review I read every single one of them!**


	7. Chapter 7 Caroling

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for such a long wait for this update. First year of high school and I'm not going to lie, I was surprised by how many midterms and projects I had before the break. So studying took a lot of time. Then the break started and I was even busier with family stuff.**

**So I know it is a couple days late for this Christmas themed update but please enjoy anyway. Also thanks a ton to LynDea for this chapter's idea. I finished a day early, so Happy Early Birthday LynDea!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

A cold, brisk winter day was upon Gotham City. A light snow was falling from above. The city was for once at peace. Everyone and everything seemed to be quiet. That was until a certain trio of sidekicks appeared.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell of a citizen sounded. A robust man peered through the window on his door. There stood three teenage boys in costumes. On closer look he saw that the youngest was none other than The Boy Wonder himself. Flash Boy and Green Arrow's kid was there too. The man gingerly opened the door.

"Uhhh... may I help you?" the man asked nervously.

"One... Two... Three!" Robin whispered. The man flinched defensively at the count down, but what happened next he least expected.

"We wish you a merry Christmas" Robin and the kid clad in yellow started.

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very" Red Arrow sang at the same time grumpily.

"Wait! What?!" Kidflash yelled looking at the oldest of the three.

"We have to sing the same song." Robin complained.

"Let's try again, do it right this time Red." Kidflash said. Kidflash used his super speed and took the door out from the hands of the flabbergasted man and closed it again. Robin once again rung the doorbell. The man still confused at this opened the door once again.

This time the two younger teens sung Rudolph and the oldest one was singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Once again noticing the inconsistency of the song, they stopped singing. Robin and Kid Flash frowned at Red Arrow.

"What the hell? I was singing what you two had been singing at first!" Red Arrow yelled. The man could tell that the ginger didn't want to be here.

"And we were singing what you had been singing." Robin said chuckling.

After clearing up what they would be singing the sidekicks once again slammed the door and pressed the doorbell. They sang Rudolph together. Very out of tune, but at least all three were singing the same song. They finished their song and wished the man a Merry Christmas.

The man said goodbye and shut the door. He leaned against his door and wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked over to the duffel bag in the hallway. The bag was holding over $10,000 in cash that he had just happened to steal from a bank the day before.

"That was close, too close." the man whispered to himself.

A note slid under the door almost forced a scream from the surprised man. The now shaking man opened up the slip of paper. It read:

'Don't forget to return what you borrowed. Sincerely, Robin'

A mini candy cane colored black and yellow was attached to the note. The robust man groaned at this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

An extravagant mansion was in view of Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow. Their last of 20 houses to carol at.

"Alright, everyone have the mission?" Robin asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yep!" Both gingers replied. Roy was actually excited for this house. This was why he had agreed to go caroling.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Robin said enthusiastically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell of Wayne Mansion went off. Alfred rushed to the door to see who it was. He peered through the peephole. He should have been surprised, but he had seen crazier.

"Master Bruce, you may wish to answer this yourself." Alfred called into the other room where Bruce was working with a pile of papers. Bruce nodded and went to the door. Bruce opened the fancy wooded door to find his own and two other sidekicks in costume outside.

"Jingle Bells! Batman Smells! Robin laid and egg! The batmobile lost a wheel and Joker got away! Hey!" All three sidekicks sang with smirks on their faces. Roy was attempting to not laugh, and Robin and Wally were already laughing while they sang. They sounded terrible, but hey, it was the lyrics that counted this time.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and grinned.

The three boys spent the rest of their night tied up in the Batcave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the newspaper the next morning. The newspaper reported that at nineteen various places robbed in the last month each amount of money had been returned this morning. Every cent was given back, but what was even stranger was the black and yellow candy cane returned with the money.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, I always read every single one of them!**


End file.
